


A Taste of Pouty Prince

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Five times Cheren kissed Lear differently and a bonus.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A Taste of Pouty Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiso_and_squodward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/gifts).



> Aaaa so this is actually an early anniversary gift to my shortcake wife, and I'm pretty sure we talked about this idea before? If not I've had it saved since October apparently omg, but anyways, if it wasn't for another "5 times + 1" fic I wrote and got inspired to write another fic I would have never met her so this one has an extra special meaning (i'm very sentimental shhh) so this is also a little throwback and I dedicate this to my amour since I worked really hard on it and was motivated by her <333

_ 1 _   
  
  
It all came out of the blue, like a whirlwind Lear didn’t want to get caught in, everything felt like a  _ game  _ between him and Cheren.    
  
He’s not sure how it started, can’t pinpoint when it began, but the gym leader had started  _ kissing  _ him. What nerve! Who just does that? And to a prince! For someone who could be so mannerly (when he wasn’t being a smart aleck), he had no right to just do that to him!    
  
He refuses to acknowledge that he was, to use Rachel words,  _ “overreacting”  _ over something that felt huge to him! Nobody has  _ ever  _ kissed him before. Even if it wasn’t exactly on the lips..    
  
Like any other day in Pasio he had been monitoring the island, making sure all was right and that Team Break was kept in their place before the next big tournament was held or any minor events were planned. In the icy area he explored, though perhaps it wasn’t the  _ best  _ place to be walking by himself considering he slipped on the ice beneath him with no warning or time to balance himself. The heels of his shoes gave out, fortunately no one around to see his minor mishap and he could just get up then go on with his day—    
  
“Are you alright?”    
  
_ Of course.  _ Of course it has to be that goody two shoes voice  _ bothering  _ him in an unflattering moment, most likely going to warn him to be careful despite already falling. Why did the universe continue to conspire against him? What had he done so wrong to deserve this?    
  
_ “Yes,”  _ Lear grits out, still sprawled out on the icy floor below Cheren. Humiliation burns within him, eating at his pride at the position he unfortunately found himself in. His eyes refuse to meet Cheren’s despite being hidden and he attempts to get up by himself despite how slick it is. “Now be on your way or—”    
  
“Here,” Before Lear can reject him, Cheren grabs his hand without a second thought and hoists himself up from the ice. He’s about ready to jerk his hand away, scoff and tell Cheren he didn’t  _ need  _ the help except Cheren has other plans in mind that conflict with his own. His lips press up to the palm of his hand, kissing a scrap he got from the fall that ruined his glove. Lear’s mind decides to short circuit, breath caught in his throat and he fails to realize Cheren had already let go of his hand that remained hovering in the air. “No wonder you slipped. There was a recent battle here with one of the Pokemon using hail, tread carefully, okay?”    
  
Lear’s voice is caught in his throat and the only thing he can do is stuff his hands into his coat pockets, watching Cheren be on his way after that.. Conflicting encounter. For the rest of the day his hand remains to burn from the lips pressed upon it.    
  
  
  
_ 2  _ _  
_ _  
  
_ _  
_ There’s a lot of imperfect days for Lear, of course being in Pasio where  _ everyone  _ had one or more unfaltering opinions of him it was something he was used to. Those ungrateful fools didn’t even  _ deserve  _ to see him! There wasn’t anything wrong with the way he talked, walked or battled. He’s  _ perfect.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Yet, since he  _ is  _ a nice guy he could spare time to grace his subjects with his presence. However, today wasn’t the sort of day where he’d hold his head high and walk the streets of Pasio to see his growing list of admirers.    
  
Another day spent where he didn’t want to be disturbed, where he had another particular talk with his father that he didn’t care to hear. As king he  _ had  _ to heed his words, but even then it didn’t mean he had to always like them. It reminds him of times spent talking with his mother as a child, hearing her soft comforting tone telling him everything would be alright in contrast to his father’s harsh tone and harsher words towards the son he needed to mold into the perfect king to take his place.    
  
Near the outskirts of the forest, where trainers new to Pasio came for the first badge, Lear sat by himself, making sure to keep away from any trainers passing by. With Erika’s route more than easy to find, nobody would go off course and he was free to spend time by himself, away from prying eyes.    
  
Nobody needed to see a prince shedding a few tears anyways.    
  
With Rachel and Sawyer on his heels the moment his call ended with his father their pestering was nonstop, almost to an irritating level and he knew he’d get no peace and quiet if he locked himself inside his room. Knowing them they’d ignore his orders to stay put and leave him alone. Haven’t they ever heard of privacy?    
  
_ Ugh, why couldn’t the tears stop flowing?  _ _  
_ _  
_ He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to cry; to never feel this down about himself and the goal of gaining the crown feeling further and further away. He was the best trainer here, why should he have to worry about losing? What a pathetic thought!    
  
But what a pathetic sight he was. Eyeliner running, his sunglasses on the ground, Lear couldn’t stop rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands, pressing the heels of hands to eyes to  _ just make it stop.  _   
  
A rustle of the leaves and tall grass around him causes Lear to freeze up, heart hammering in his chest with anxiety before he snatches his glasses off the ground and slides them over his red eyes. With a quick sniffle, he stands up and brushes the grass off of him, arms cross and a deep frown on his face.  _ What fool would come in the middle of nowhere? _ _  
_ _  
_ A loud gruff bark echoed and Stoutland appeared, Lear’s heart dropping knowing full well who his owner is. Of all people why does  _ he  _ have to show up again? Was he tracking him down with his mutt now?    
  
Cheren appears, struggling a bit to get through the grass and looking concerned as he searches for his Pokemon. “Stoutland, you shouldn’t take off like that—” A pause before their eyes meet, Cheren’s expression full of worry than confusion, setting his heart once more into a mess. “Lear? What’s wrong?”    
  
Lear pauses, his throat closing up and his frown wavering at such simple words. Not, “what are you doing here?” “Why are you here?” “Shouldn’t you be busy with your royal duties?” No, he had to ask  _ “what’s wrong?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Of course a goody two shoes would ask that, he always had to make sure everyone was okay. What difference was he?    
  
“I’m  _ fine,”  _ Lear’s tone wavers, his stuffy nose not helping the situation and unknown to him he failed to wipe away all of his running eyeliner. Small black smudges were shown,  _ especially  _ on his gloves that he didn’t bother to hide, nor caring he was getting marks on his trenchcoat. “Shouldn’t you be bothering someone else, goody two shoes?”  _  
_ _  
_ He could play this off as nothing, it wasn’t Cheren’s business and he would eventually be back to his usual self. Even if it took awhile to get back into a.. Pleasant mood. Why did those feel so rare anymore? _  
_ _  
_ Stoutland barks up at him, startling Lear who most certainly does  _ not  _ jump at the sudden loud noise. He expected the mutt to be on guard, giving him a snide look like most Pokemon did towards him, except for some reason he was wagging his tail at him, tongue sticking out and another happy bark echoing through the forest.    
  
_ Just ignore him and he’ll go away. Maybe that’ll work with Cheren too.  _ _  
_ _  
_ It however, does not work. Only encouraging Stoutland, the canine Pokemon sitting down in front of him, looking to be petted and—  _ ha!  _ Like  _ he  _ would give anyone, let alone a  _ Pokemon  _ affection! Why should he—   
  


“I think he likes you,” Cheren says a little too close to his ear— _when did he get so close?_ A gentle laugh escaping his lips from beside Lear. Why was he constantly getting into his personal space? Was he like his mutt craving attention too? “Good boy for finding Lear, Stoutland.”   
  
“I don’t— I didn’t _need_ to be found by you or your mutt or anyone else—!”   
  
The beginning of Lear’s rant is cut short, his mind freezing along with the rest of his body as he feels a familiar pair of soft lips on him the moment he turns his head. Instead of his hand they rested on his forehead. A quick kiss that didn’t linger, nor was teasing, somehow sweet.   
  
_Ugh._ _  
__  
_ “Had you need anything I’m only a call away,” Cheren speaks softly against his ear and before he knows it, the gym leader is on his way, patting his Stoutland’s head and off towards the direction that led out of the forest. “Come on Stoutland, Lear wants some time to himself, we should respect his need for space.” _  
__  
_ As soon as Cheren was out of sight Lear began to fume, no longer able to sit still and walked in what was certainly not a pacing circle. _How— how dare he!_ To kiss him while he was distracted, how low of him! What was with him lately? Did he think this was funny? When he sees that insolent gym leader again he ought to give him a piece of his mind!  
  
At least now his own frustration was better than shedding anymore tears.  
  
  
  
_3_ _  
__  
_  
  
After the latest Pokemon Master’s League match and securing a not so surprising victory (what a bunch of _pathetic_ fools to think they ever had a chance to beat _him),_ Lear was feeling on top of the world. Why couldn’t he always be in a good humor? Perhaps he should spend more time wiping the floor with those bunch of losers!   
  
“What a bunch of _amateurs,”_ Lear’s laugh echoes across the lounge of the battle villa, his posture relaxed while he sits on the couch all to himself, arms casually resting on the back of it and his legs crossed. Rachel and Sawyer exchanged silent looks, going unnoticed by Lear who was too busy basking in glory. “How did those weaklings even manage to get so far in the tournament? Don’t tell they got by with dumb luck, what a laugh!”   
  
“Master Lear, they did put up a good fight,” Sawyer pipes up, brows furrowed and a frown on his face. Couldn’t the two of them just join him in his victory rather than bring up nauseating topics? “You could have at least congratulated them for their efforts—”   
  
“I’m _sorry_ are you attempting to give _me_ orders now? _”_ Lear grits out, arms now folded in irritation. _Way to easily ruin a perfectly good mood._ “I won, they lost, all is right in the universe. You don’t praise _failures,_ Sawyer.”   
  
In his experience anyways.   
  
“I dunno master Lear,” Rachel’s voice is nonchalant despite Lear’s obvious annoyance, though for her that could just be dealing with the usual. Lear on the other hand was one insult away from storming out of the room. _It’s not petty he had every right to!_ “They were some of Johto’s strongest trainers. Weren’t they like, gym leaders too?”   
  
“Oh, who _cares!”_ Lear scoffs and stands up, finally having enough of their feeble small talk. Why couldn’t they praise him instead? He worked hard and _he_ is the reason they’ve made it this far in the PML! “Show some respect for the one who’s been carrying your weight in the league!”   
  
“I see you’re in a lovely mood today.”   
  
To add onto his irritation an all too familiar voice is heard behind him, his frown deepening not in the mood to deal with that gym leader of all days. This day was going so well too, it was as if the universe didn’t _want_ him to have even an ounce of pleasure by his hard work. Not that battling those wimps were anything to break a sweat over.   
  
“I am so _sick_ of you following me around,” Lear swirls around to meet a not so amused expression from Cheren. Always so composed, with that upstart mouth of his, he couldn’t hardly _stand_ to be in the same room as him! “I don’t have the time to deal with you!”   
  
“I came to congratulate you on your recent win,” Cheren’s words cause him to halt in his steps, only making it to the door frame while trying to quickly collect himself. A _compliment_ from him? About time! Now this was more like it. “You fought hard for your victory and earned the recognition, as well as Rachel and Sawyer.”   
  
“At least _someone_ in this room can recognize my great significance and my accomplishments, even if it was _hardly_ the effort,” Lear holds his head high, hands on his hips and a loud laugh echoing the room once more. To come all this way to sing his praises, Cheren was certainly going to get his opinion changed of him even if it were a _small_ change. “Continue on, otherwise I’ll be on my way.”   
  
Lear expected to hear more satisfying compliments from his recent battle, whether it be about his battling skills or how flawless he looked giving his Pokemon commands (he must have appeared so graceful and elegant on stage), any positive words would suffice considering his good mood wasn’t _completely_ gone.   
  
However what he didn’t expect was a sudden warmth pressed against his cheek, his face gushing with heat realizing what was happening. Eyes wide and his posture going slack, he couldn’t believe that— that insignificant gym leader was kissing him _again!_ And in front of others too!   
  
He’s so infuriated he can’t stand to look at his face anymore! In fact, he doesn’t even want to be bothered for the remainder of the day! His heart was all out of sorts and he had _Cheren_ to blame for all of it! Him and that foolish bright smile, why did he have to look so delighted by making him, dare he say, _flustered._ Only because he was embarrassed Sawyer and Rachel witnessed the shameful act!   
  
“I-I’m going to be busy with paperwork!” Lear’s voice cracks, his face still burning red with embarrassment and the back of his trenchcoat flies up by the force of how fast he spins around back towards the door. “And don’t you _dare_ follow me!”   
  
As Lear leaves he hears an obnoxiously loud giggle from Rachel, some sort of distress noise from Sawyer and the gentle laughter of Cheren that flows oh so easily, sounding almost as calming like a gentle wind hitting against a windchime. That infuriating bunch could stick together for all he cared!   
  
The only thing he strived for now was an aspirin and perhaps an iced coffee to keep himself cooled down.   
  
  
  
_4_ _  
__  
_  
  
A prince was allowed to pamper himself, it’s practically a well known fact. Though he’d prefer if others would do so, he’d have to make do with his own merits, after all he _is_ used to handling pretty much anything on his own. That aside, he was allowed to enjoy a sweet treat from one of the Pokemon Centers since he’d only have the _best_ foods and drinks allowed on his island.   
  
The café at the center liked to serve overly cutesy Pokemon themed desserts that he didn’t necessarily care to look at, but he couldn’t deny that they were top notch when it came to flavor. Though, because he didn’t want his reputation to be ruined, Lear sat with his back to the center, in his usual lone corner and was enjoying his nutty Buneary frappe. He idly held one of the cookies from the “ears,” nibbling on it while thinking over his schedule for the rest of the day.   
  
No tournaments, no nauseating events, Team Break has been silent lately.. Did he seriously have nothing better to do? Maybe if he ran into any pipsqueaks when he left the center he’d grace them with his presence and the honor of battling the world’s strongest prince!   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Cheren appears as if out of the blue, hands behind his back, head tilted and cowlick slightly falling to the side. It startled him so much the cookie he had been eating fell into his frappe, a scowl on his face by how soaked it was getting. _Thanks a lot._ “I’ve heard great things about that beverage.”   
  
“Get your own!” Lear huffs, scooting his drink closer to him, accidentally bumping it against his face and licking the cream off his lips. He didn’t notice Cheren’s eyes following the small movement more focused on guarding his drink from anyone who’d dare to try and steal it from him.   
  
“Perhaps one day, but no worries I’m not after your drink,” Cheren laughs softly, though to Lear’s confusion he doesn’t join him at the table like he normally would. Not that he’s disappointed or anything! If that goody two shoes wants to leave he doesn’t care! “I personally prefer the Furret roasted tea latte, it’s one of my favorites considering they use green tea for it.”  
  
“Then why don’t you leave me alone and go order one? Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy myself?” Lear rolls his eyes, knowing it’s less effective with his sunglasses on, but like he’d ever let Cheren see him without them! This was supposedly _his_ day off, he merely wants to enjoy time to himself and not be bothered with nuisances like this twerp! “I’m sure you have something better to do than _constantly_ follow me around, don’t you?”   
  
“I saw you in the Pokemon Center and thought I’d stop by for a quick chat is all,” Cheren places a hand on the table in front of Lear, body leaning down until he’s almost face to face with him. Adrenaline courses through his veins _(probably just from the frappe),_ and his posture stiffens at their close proximity. “You don’t seem _too_ bothered by my presence as much as usual though.”   
  
How— how absurd of him to say such a thing! Complete and utter nonsense to spew just to get under his skin! Leave it to Cheren to make him want to cause a scene in public by how idiotic he was being!   
  
Lear opens his mouth to voice his thoughts, wanting nothing more than to put Cheren in his place, tell him how _wrong_ he was to make such a ridiculous assumption—  
  
But then Cheren’s quite literally right in his face, those blue eyes of his gleaming for one reason or another and Lear can’t feel himself breathe anymore. Everything he had to bark out at Cheren was long gone, the faint scent of Cheren’s cologne filling his senses and his eyes _flinch_ when Cheren kisses the tip of his nose.   
  
“It does taste pretty good,” Cheren says the moment he pulls away, giving Lear a moment to process what he was talking about, his nose somewhat sticky from bumping it into his _drink_. _Did— did he seriously have the gall to taste it through him?_ Who even does that!? “Perhaps I’ll order one for next time. If you’ll excuse me Hilda and Bianca are waiting for me.”   
  
Lear is left stunned, only his hands balling up in frustration by whatever _that_ was and couldn’t even have the luxury of enjoying his frappe anymore. Even as he jabbed his spoon into it the thought of Cheren leaning over him wouldn’t leave his head, a neutral expression instead of his frown set on his face and the overly sweet taste of the frappe unable to distract him from his own thoughts.   
  
Despite how much it frustrated him, _not flustered,_ he never did wipe away any of the small kisses he received. He can’t even understand why he still allows Cheren to make such bold moves on him.   
  
  
  
_5_  
  
  
  
To say Lear was annoyed was an understatement.   
  
All he wanted was _one_ week without those Team Break pests trying to ruin his competition and in the process give his island a bad name. He’d crush them under his heel if any of them had the misfortune of running into him! Why couldn’t the universe give him a break?   
  
His subordinates were at least doing something _right,_ giving him daily reports and updates about their pathetic plans falling flat, just how they would when apparently _champions_ were now after them. Push a little too far and now the whole island is retaliating against them, _just like they deserve._ _  
__  
_ Of course _he_ could handle them all on his own, but with his busy schedule he had no comment if other trainers wanted to get involved with the hassle of dealing with those thugs. Even when they were out of the way he _still_ couldn’t relax. It did bother him to no end that there was still malicious activities happening on his island, but with the storm calmed for now the feeling of being uneasy refused to leave him. Not that he was worried about them, he could handle himself just fine! But why couldn’t he just find his own tranquility again?   
  
Trying to relax in the comfort of his battle villa, even as empty as the lounge was he still couldn’t manage to accomplish a minimal task, arms wrapped securely around his chest and a frown refusing to go away. This shouldn’t be as difficult as it needed to be, it was those hoodlums fault for ruining his mood to begin with! The pouring rain outside did nothing to improve his mood, keeping him sheltered instead of being out there and destroying another one of the team loser’s hideouts.  
  
He recalls seeing how close trainers have been lately with Team Break appearing non-stop, how they’ve worked out a buddy system to make sure they wouldn’t get cornered alone. How pitiful! While he doesn’t want his subjects to be scared, it was laughable that they’d have to resort to keeping themselves surrounded with _friends._ If they couldn’t fight off Team Break with their own strength then he had no need for them to be on his island!   
  
After he sneered at the thought his mind was awfully quiet, the frown back on his face. Not that it mattered, but.. He was hardly ever alone either, not with Sawyer and Rachel always on his heel, being insufferable by coddling him (though he didn’t mind it _too_ much). The only time they let him be is when he demanded they not follow him, yet there that.. Gym leader always tended to follow him or happened to run into him no matter where he went.   
  
Cheren’s presence lately wasn’t as bothersome as it used to be, something he can’t possibly wrap his head around. It bothered him that he wasn’t bothered, now how did that make any sense? Arceus help him if he actually felt _comfortable_ being with Cheren or goes to the lengths of going to seek him out. As if! Like he’d yearn for his company!   
  
The sound of light footsteps against the tiles of the villa catches Lear’s attention, his head immediately looking up towards the door frame only in mere curiosity. His heart beats a little faster the moment a cowlick comes into view, Cheren’s casual demeanor scanning the area until their eyes meet and a smile so warm blooms on his face. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ _  
__  
_ “Thought I’d find you here,” Cheren’s upbeat, yet soft tone throws him off, usually the gym leader always had a lecture on the tip of his tongue or came to him with words of advice that he absolutely did _not_ need to hear. Still, he’s not sure why he felt a wave of calmness the moment Cheren decided to sit down beside him, something he couldn’t really control. It didn’t even bother him that out of all the seats there he just so happened to be touching knees with him. His eyes spare him a glance at the damp shirt, trying to ignore the wet spots that reveal some skin through his white dress shirt. _Keep your eyes up._ “I thought I’d keep you company since a few trainers mentioned they saw you head this way awhile ago.”  
  
“Like I need something as _pathetic_ as company,” Lear scoffed, although not overly insulted. It’s not like he enjoyed being around Cheren, why would he start now? “Surely you didn’t come out just to check up on me.”   
  
Cheren may be a goody two shoes, but he by no means wouldn’t go to great lengths like traveling through a storm just to see _him._ Not that he wasn’t worth the trip, but they weren’t friends _(why would he need any?)_. He had no reason to do so and didn’t gain anything from it.   
  
“I did,” Cheren stating it in a soft tone didn’t help Lear and his pounding heart, all too loud in his ears and his mouth going dry with no insult or irritation ready to be barked out in response. Every little movement Lear was focused on; the slight turn Cheren gave so they were facing each other, the small bump to their knees and his side bangs almost falling in his face. “You may be a prince, but that doesn’t mean you have to change your status to king of solitude.”  
  
“H-Has it ever occurred to you that I _enjoy_ being alone?” Lear ignores the stutter, his own voice wavering at the wild accusation. “What, were you worried I was _lonely?_ As a prince I am constantly surrounded by either my subordinates and my ungrateful subjects. I don’t see why I have to defend myself to the likes of you.”   
  
“Really now?” Cheren’s tone changes, although not strict, yet not soft like it previously was either. Another lecture he had ready? He knew he was a teacher but this was really getting out of hand, he doesn’t need to learn anything new. _Here we go again._ “You’re hardly a loner or an introvert. Even if you won’t admit it I know that despite being “always” surrounded by others it doesn’t necessarily count as company. It’s okay to seek out the presence of another.”   
  
The implications that he was feeling _lonely_ of all things should have infuriated him, caused him to seethe with rage, but there wasn’t any fight in him today. It could have been a number things: the weather, having to deal with Team Break, having to stay by himself in the battle villa—  
  
“Like that would ever happen,” Lear mumbles, pursing his lips. The toll of the day made him feel defeated, but he wasn’t going to argue with Cheren knowing any argument with him could last more than a day considering how much he tended to follow and find him. “It was meaningless to come find me, but I’m not going to force you back out in that downpour.”  
  
_I appreciate you being here so don’t even think about leaving now._  
  
Lear’s face warms by the closed eye grin Cheren sends his way— how could anyone look so bright when there was a storm surrounding them? _Ugh, could he stop messing with my heart?_ _  
__  
_ “I’m delighted to see you open your heart, I believe that’s a step in the right direction and you’ll overcome that wall in no time,” Cheren’s tone is light, laced with amusement and he intentionally bumps his shoulder against Lear’s. Gaining his attention (though he had it already), Lear gave him a wary look by the small action. With Cheren he wasn’t really sure what to expect. “You don’t have to pout about it.”  
  
“I— I am not pouting!” Lear quickly defends himself, scooting closer to Cheren with his shoulders tense and hands balled up into small fists on his lap. How dare he! “And I cannot believe you are giving me one of those repulsive talks about _being open._ I’m perfect just the way I am—!”   
  
Just like the storm that appeared out of nowhere every word he had to throw out was cut short the moment Cheren placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. Teasing and tempting, so close, yet missing the mark, judging by Cheren’s pleased expression it was meant to be a deliberate act. _He’s playing with fire now._ _  
__  
_ “I’m going to go dry myself off now before I catch a cold,” Cheren gets up, always leaving before Lear can tug him back and ask _why_ he keeps doing that. Why he keeps insisting that he places his lips upon him, but never truly against his own. “I know we just had a discussion about loneliness, but no worries. Sawyer should be here shortly with some hot chocolate for you, along with Rachel accompanying him.”   
  
Cheren is out of reach by the time Lear attempts to catch his wrist, his hand weakly falling back down to his lap, yet his eyes never leaving Cheren even as he walks away. Pausing, the gym leader turns around with kind eyes and a tender smile, almost unbearable to look at by how his stomach gets into knots over him. _Get a grip already!_ “Take care, my prince.”   
  
His thoughts are a disaster by the time his subordinates arrive and his silence makes the two fret over him as much as he complained about that awful bad habit of theirs treating him like some child. With Cheren now gone his heart stirred, almost as if it were crying out for something he didn’t think he’d ever want nor need.   
  
Maybe it’s about time he took charge.   
  
  
  
_+1_ _  
__  
  
_  
Of all the possible things Lear could be doing seeking out Cheren wasn’t one he’d ever have in mind. Weeks ago he would have laughed, knowing such a thought would never occur to him! But here he was now, ever so elegantly (he was certainly not stomping by any means) making his way through one of the many open grassy fields to find Cheren. He’s not sure why his green hat friend got so giddy when he demanded of her to tell him where the gym leader’s whereabouts were, but no matter. He had a task to accomplish and nothing else was of importance until he completed it.   
  
“Out of my way, losers!” Lear shouts to a few passing trainers that suddenly jump off the dirt path, giving him baffled expressions that he pays no mind to; his head held high at not having to move past them. _As it should be for royalty like himself._ _  
__  
_ The path uphill is tedious, though he has no complaints towards how he designed his island, knowing full well that every inch of it is perfect! Nothing less for his subjects, a gift to his people that either did or didn’t appreciate the effort he put into it. Once he got to the top it was easier to scan the area. The back of Cheren’s head came into view, seemingly preoccupied with the open notebook he held, jotting down something Lear could care less about. _Good,_ he thinks, _now I can catch him off guard._ _  
__  
_ Not trying to be sneaky, Lear always makes sure to let his presence be known. His heels stomp down against the dirt and into the grass, far more comfortable to walk on, his trenchcoat flowing in the wind and the pleasant breeze hitting against every part of his face that isn’t blocked by his sunglasses. Cheren doesn’t take notice until the sound of his shoes gently rustle the damp grass making the click of his heels inaudible.  
  
Cheren’s eyes practically lit up the moment his head jerked up towards the new appearance, something affectionate about the way he smiled, how his eyes scrunched up just by the sight of him. Lear’s heart hammered in his chest, making sure not to waver on his goal and kept his head held high with a small satisfying smile finding its way to his lips when Cheren closed his notebook. _That’s right, keep all of your attention on me._ _  
__  
_ “What a pleasant surprise,” Cheren says, genuinely meaning what he said, his expression not being able to hide how he felt. Instead of stopping Lear kept marching on, doing what Cheren’s been doing to him for _weeks_ now and got right over to him until there they were only inches away from each other’s faces. Expression shifting into confusion, Cheren looked at a loss at their sudden intimacy. “Lear—”  
  
Finally the time came to shut up that arrogant gym leader once in all, Lear used the chance to grasp Cheren’s tie in his hand, the other moving to take off his sunglasses to reveal his rarely seen purple eyes that shined under the warm rays of the sun, surrounded by dark eyeliner to make them more visible. The pleasure he got from seeing how stunned Cheren looked went right to his ego, making him burn with pride and giving him another burst of motivation to yank him down by the tie and let their lips clash together.   
  
Rough, desperated, filled with so much pent up frustration Lear was melting into the kiss. So many times he was teased by those soft lips that left burn marks on his skin now turning to sparks on his lips— he needed more of the feeling. As if his heart were singing, Cheren reciprocated the kiss, feeling more pressure against his own, both of them unable to stop moving against the other. His intention was payback, but why did this feel so right?   
  
Unable to keep up his pace with Cheren, Lear has to pull back first, desperately sucking in much needed air and feels a gust of wind hit against his burning face. When he looks up he’s met with the sight of Cheren looking dazed; lips red and eyes half lidded. With a few blinks his expression switches from shock to one that could only be described as overly affectionate; adoring eyes sparkling and an attractive smile on the verge of breaking out into a beautiful grin, Lear wanted to savor the look that only _he_ could out of Cheren.   
  
Speaking of..   
  
“You better not be doing this with anyone else,” Lear murmurs, keeping a hold of Cheren’s tie. As if he’d let him go anywhere, especially since he loved to run off any time he kissed him. “To be kissed by a prince should be considered a privilege.”  
  
“No need to worry, my lips have only been on you, my prince,” Cheren laughs softly, letting his hands rest on Lear’s waist. _I suppose I can allow this._ “Whatever we have now I would say it’s brimming with potential, wouldn’t you say?”   
  
Lear wasn’t really sure where they stood; not satisfied with words unspoken, yet embarrassed to speak of them. It wouldn’t hurt to see where this would go, would it? The only logical thing left to do was see where the path ahead would take them, and at least now he knew Cheren would rather take him by the hand rather than him tugging him by the tie.   
  
“The idea does have a certain appeal to it,” Lear mumbles, though by how Cheren perks up he’s relieved not to have to repeat himself. For once things were finally going his way, or at least this is apparently what his heart wanted. Excited although anxious, Lear tugged down on the tie again meeting Cheren at eye level. “Now then, back to more important matters at hand.”   
  
This time Cheren meets his lips first, almost as eager as he is, though he has no protests to the sudden show of affection. Lear can feel the sparks again, his lips quirking into a smile against Cheren’s and the grip on his tie slackening. Perhaps now Cheren would praise him for how talented he is rather than when it came to his battling skills.   
  
Either way he was more than satisfied with these results if he got to have his goody two shoes following him around for more than just lectures. Like Cheren would say, and something he could now agree on, it felt right.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is the longest one shot I've ever written for them (though totally worth it considering who I wrote it for), but hope you enjoyed this prince making a fool out of himself until the end part pff 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
